


Anytime, You Can Drop That Princess Off:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Conquers All: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same Sex Marriage, Slash, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono & Adam picked up their daughter, Melania from Steve & Danny's, What do they say to him?, What does the seal said to them?, Stay Tuned, You don't miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Kono & Adam picked up their daughter, Melania from Steve & Danny's, What do they say to him?, What does the seal said to them?, Stay Tuned, You don't miss a thing!!!!*

 

"Here is Mama & Daddy", Commander Steve McGarrett cooed to Melania Kalakaua-Noshimuri, in his strong arms, his lover & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was watching on fondly, as he accompanied them to the living room, where Officer Kono Kalakaua & her husband, Adam Noshimuri were waiting for them.

 

"There is my little princess", The Business Executive said with a beaming smile, as Steve laid the little girl safely into her father's arms. Kono asked, "How was she ?", The Ex-Surfer knew that her daughter was teething, & Melania could be difficult, when it happens. Kono smiled, as she cooed at the men in their lives, she knew that she has them all wrapped around her little finger.

 

Danny reassured her, saying, "She was such a peach & a joy to be around with", The Loudmouth Detective said continuing, "You bring that little princess around anytime, I swear it, Super Seal turns into mush, Every time that he is around her". Adam smiled, & said, "Thank you, We might take you up on it". Melania just cooed, & babbled contently, which made the adults happy to hear.

 

Steve mocked growled, & said, "Shut up, Danno", He said with a smile to the couple, "Danny's right, She is welcome here to spend the night anytime", & then Adam checked his watch, "Okay, It's time to go", he said, Steve helped them getting everything into the car, & Danny & his lover kissed Kono on the cheek, & shook Adam's hand, & then hugged him. "Drive safe, Guys", The Couple said, Kono & Adam replied in unison, "Thanks again", & they went inside, as soon as the car disappeared from sight.

 

"It has been the best fucking weekend that we had in awhile, I think that we should do something fun on our next time off, What do you say ?", The Former Seal said arching an eyebrow at his lover & kissed him. "I am there, Count me in, Whatever it is", The Blond reassured him, & they entered & closed the door, & had a fun day for their rest of their time.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
